En Medio Del Caos
by LadySlipknot
Summary: En ese instante, por mucha felicidad que albergaran sus corazones supieron que estaban en medio del caos, que su historia estaba escrita sobre motas de polvo que al mínimo fallo serían borradas de los renglones de la vida, y aún así no tenían miedo. /Primer capitulo arriba/ Si quieres algo diferente adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas!**

**Pues se me había ocurrido hacer un fic medianamente largo de esta pareja,Theoxluna, ya que he visto que hay poquitos. (Una lastima en verdad) **

**Os he dejado el prólogo, es muy cortito unas 638 palabras, pero creo que se entiende bien por donde coger la historia; de todos modos os hago un pequeño resumen. **

**La historia se centra en el sexto año de Luna, cuando Snape y los Carrow "gobiernan" Hogwarts, así que la historia de estos dos personajes se centra en ese caótico año. **

**Respecto a la personalidad siempre intentaré mantenerla lo más cercana a la que se nos da en los libros, aun que de Theodore sepamos muy poquito... En los fics siempre le ponen, incluso yo, como un ser super adorable como un Slitherin diferente, y lo es, pero no deja de ser un slitherin así que será apachurrable pero en la medida justa. **

**Aclarado medianamente todo, solo puedo decir que mediante las peticiones que tenga de continuarlo seguirá o se quedara en este único capitulo. (Crucemos los dedos) **

**Sludos&amp;besos **

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Unos pequeños y pálidos pies descalzos corrían frenéticamente por los pasillos oscuros del castillo. Se escuchaba su corazón centellear contra su pecho con violencia, lo sentía hasta bombear en su garganta.

Su respiración se había vuelto más pesada, respiraba tan rápido que apenas sentía el aire pasar hacía sus pulmones, ocasionando leves jadeos. Sus ojos azules miraban cada recodo intentando hacer más segura su travesía.

Hacía media hora había perdido el rastro de Neville y Ginny, habían sido sorprendidos por algunos alumnos de Slitherin que hacían vigilancia por petición de los Carrow, tuvieron que huir sin oponer resistencia.

Dobló una esquina y siguió bailando entre las sombras, deseando encontrar cuanto antes la sala de los menesteres, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ella. Si era encontrada sería sometida a una larga tortura.

Escuchó los pasos más cerca pero aún así no miró hacía atrás.

_-¡Crucio! _

Cayó golpeando su pómulo izquierdo contra el frío suelo de piedra, pero aquello no fue lo peor, sintió como su cuerpo era atravesado por millones de dagas ardiendo, profundizando un poco más en sus tejidos.

Apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron más blancos de lo normal, mantenía sus piernas flexionadas casi a la altura del pecho mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente sin descanso.

Gritos desgarradores y suplicantes comenzaron a abandonar su garganta, como si aquello fuera a aliviar un poco aquel dolor que comenzaba a atacar sus huesos, los sentía crujir.

Su respiración se volvió lenta y dolorosa, sus ojos comenzaron a perder enfoque, sentía que pronto perdería la conciencia.

_-¡Desmaius! _

Se quedó tumbada sin poder moverse, creía que si intentaba levantarse todos sus huesos se romperían. Escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hacía ella, para después sentir una mano casi tan pálida como la suya rodear su brazo y alzarla.

Trastabilló con sus pies, aún no podía mantenerse, así que se aferró a aquel muchacho que la sostenía. No sabía de quien se trataba, solo sabía que estaba a salvo, que no le haría daño.

Escuchó voces a los lejos y fue entonces cuando él la movió con cuidado llevándola hacía una columna.

Vio como la luz de la luna, que se filtraba através del ventanal, daba de lleno en su rostro despertándola de su letargo. Miraba los terrenos de Hogwarts sumidos en una paz imperturbable, tan distinto a lo que había dentro de aquellos muros de piedra.

La movilidad volvió poco a poco a sus articulaciones y comenzó a removerse entre aquellos brazos que la tenían sujeta. Sus ojos claros se quedaron observando la insignia que portaba aquella capa, verde y plata, se tensó y su boca comenzó a secarse hasta que sus ojos vagaron a aquel rostro fino y de facciones marcadas, de piel blanca y profundos ojos verdes.

_-Theodore Nott. _

Susurró con una sonrisa, mientras no apartaba sus grandes orbes de él, que se mantenía mirando de hito en hito el pasillo hasta escuchar aquella vocecilla dulce y trémula llamarle.

_-Lovegood, ¿Recuperada? _

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle curiosa, con un brillo especial sobre su iris añil, sin quitar aquella cara de sorpresa, como si hubiera descubierto algún animalillo nuevo.

_-Puedes marcharte tranquila. No hay nadie. _

Comentó soltando los hombros de la muchacha, ella asintió decidida mientras retrocedía hacía atrás para contemplarle mejor. Sonrió sonrojada cuando él captó su mirada.

_-¿Me has escuchado? _

_-Sí Theodore Nott solo te estaba mirando, disculpa. _

Enarcó una ceja al escuchar tal comentario, pero lo pasó por alto.

_-Debes irte antes de que mis compañeros vuelvan. _

_-Buenas noches Theodore Nott. _

Dijo mientras emprendía camino por el largo corredor, agitó su mano y sonrió repetidas veces, mientras él veía tan inusual comportamiento desde la oscuridad.

Aquella noche Luna Lovegood descubrió que había seres demasiado interesantes dentro de aquel caos en el que se había sumido Hogwarts.


	2. Capitulo uno: El árbol de Theodore Nott

**_Hola! Vengo con el primer capitulo de "En medio del caos" _**

**_Mis gracias van para: Simi, Valkyria y Violet rose´s dreams. Este capitulo es para vosotras. _**

**_Sé que los fans de esta pareja tan especial somos realmente pocos, así que yo quería deciros que si os gusta la historia la apoyéis dejándome vuestros comentarios (Un intento de escritor se siente alagado y con fuerza de continuar la historia) así que espero que si leéis y queréis más capitulos no os cuesta trabajo decir lo que pensáis, lo que os gusta, lo que os disgusta, alguna idea, alguna suposición... un simple continua! _**

**_Aunque han sido tres comentarios me he sentido muy agradecida, dado que mi expectativa era uno, así que este viaje espero cuatro. (Cruzo los dedos) _**

**_La historia va un poco lenta pero espero que entendáis que es difícil cuando sabes poco de lo que ese año transcurrió y todo tienes que inventarlo pero mantenerlo intacto. _**

**_¡Sin más que lo disfrutéis y me digáis que os ha parecido! _**

* * *

_CAPITULO UNO: El árbol de Theodore Nott. _

_-Theodore Nott me salvó. _

Contestó de aquella forma despreocupada tan usual en ella.

El silencio reinó en la sala y de repente millones de murmullos estallaron recreando un ambiente propio del gran comedor en sus mejores años.

Sus grandes orbes azulinos contemplaban sin entender aquellos rostros desencajados y desdeñosos de sus compañeros, incluso logró escuchar las palabras mal sonantes que comenzaban a arremeter contra ella, pero su desconcierto por aquel bochorno duro apenas unos segundos, se volvió a ver inmersa en observar el techo y buscar algo que juró a ver visto revolotear allí minutos atrás.

_-¡Callaos!- _Espetó Ginny.- _Theodore Nott no es alguien del que debamos preocuparnos. _

Luna sonrió, escuchar aquel nombre le hacía cosquillas en la punta de los pies.

Había observado antes a Nott, años anteriores, si bien nunca llamó su atención como en aquel momento, siempre sintió una infinita curiosidad por su comportamiento tan poco Slytherin.

Nunca se jactaba de su posición social ni de sangre, siempre le había visto caminar solo por los terrenos, sentado a la sombra de un viejo roble leyendo o en el lugar más recóndito de la biblioteca. Pocas veces se le había visto acompañado de alguna presencia, era como si todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor le molestara, como si su diversión fuera pasar inadvertido.

Sabía que era un muchacho aplicado e inteligente, había oído a varios profesores adular su gran talento mágico, incluso Snape había recalcado y alabado muy por encima las habilidades mágicas de Nott que del mismísimo Draco Malfoy, pero Theodore parecía pasar por alto aquellos honrosos cumplidos. Para Luna, Theodore Nott era un bicho peculiarmente extraño.

_-He de irme.- _Dijo saltando de la silla, como si estuviera a una distancia abismal del suelo_.- No quiero retrasarme para transformaciones. _

Todos los ojos volvieron a recaer en ella, observando cada par de diferente manera a la pequeña Luna que ya cruzaba el umbral.

Caminaba tambaleante sobre la línea que separaba las dos piedras, como si se saliera fuera a caer a un pozo sin fondo, aquel era uno de sus juegos matutinos favoritos.

Iba tan concentrada en no caer que no observó como se aproximaba a ella con paso seguro y altanero Alecto Carrow, la profesora de estudios muggles.

_-¡Lovegood!_

Aquella voz rasgada hizo que momentáneamente perdiera el equilibrio pero volvió a colocar sus pies en la línea.

_-Buenos días profesora. _

_-Anoche fui informada de tu escapada nocturna. _

Luna contempló de cerca aquellos pómulos tan marcados y su prominente nariz dotada de unos orificios muy abiertos, le daban un aspecto casi cadavérico.

_-Es imposible profesora, anoche estuve en mi torre. _

La mano de Alecto se posó en su mentón, casi hincando aquellas uñas negras en su carne, y sus ojos miraron duros como piedras aquellos dos pozos de agua clara.

Luna no demostraba miedo, apenas mostraba algo que no fuera aquella hilera de dientes tan blancos como su piel, cosa que enfurecía demasiado a la señorita Carrow.

Estampó su mano con fuerza contra la mejilla de la chica que trastabilló y dio con sus posaderas en el frío suelo encontrándose aturdida por el acontecimiento.

Abrió y cerró sus ojos algo descolocada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su juego había terminado.

_-No me gustan las mentiras Lovegood. Espero que usted y sus amiguitos no se metan en más problemas. _

Observó como se iba alejando, llevándose consigo aquella aura tétrica que había conseguido abordar un poco el alma de Luna. Miró su mano izquierda, estaba corroída por un líquido carmín que afloraba en su dedo índice y había llegado a salpicar su camisa blanca, Alecto la había pisado.

Se incorporó de un ligero brinco y volvió a caminar como si aquel encuentro jamás hubiera sucedido, apresurándose por llegar a tiempo.

Miró las caras de sus compañeros, lánguidas y mustias, como si aquello fuera el peor castigo, algunos de ellos eran acosados por los slytherin más soberbios que se burlaban por los castigos a los que estaban sometidos. Al parecer ella ya no era el objeto de burla más codiciado.

Incluso la siempre severa y correcta McGonagall se veía triste y gris, su clase reflejaba a la perfección aquello, pero Luna prefería ignorar el comportamiento de casi todos aquellos que la rodeaban con esa aura tan desolador, parecían dementores. Ella adoraba a la gente sonriente y feliz, y sí, aquella época no acompañaba para llevar una sonrisa pintada en el rostro pero Luna Lovegood sabía que cuando la gente la veía así tenía menos miedo.

Todas las clases tenían el mismo significado, nunca se imagino que aquello fuera a ocurrir en algún momento, que el mundo se sumiría en una oscuridad tal.

Cuando su día escolar había acabado y el sol se iba acurrucando entre las montañas y el lago, corrió todo lo que sus pies dieron de si. Necesitaba ver el último vestigio de luz aquel día.

Sus pies hicieron contacto con el suave verde que cubría los densos terrenos de Hogwarts, y se apresuró por la ladera, meciendo sus hebras doradas entre el viento que comenzaba a suscitar la noche. Divisó el lago con su agua calma, escuchó su dulce murmullo, y se sometió a la tranquilidad que le daba ver como nacían nuevos colores en la puesta de sol.

El cielo mezclaba aquellos colores cálidos y luego parecía suprimirlos con pequeñas pinceladas moradas que surcaban su espumoso color.

Se acercó decidida hasta que sintió el frío agua envolver sus pies, fue un dolor agradable que pronto se desvaneció, caminó lentamente hasta que cubrió sus rodillas y los dedos de sus pies fueron sepultados por una fina capa de arenilla.

Se quedó abstraída mirando como todo moría y horas después renacería, era un espectáculo digno de contemplar y allí estaba Luna observándolo, perdida en los colores hasta que pensó que quizás lo ultimo que quedaba de tarde podría buscar plimpys de agua dulce.

Se adentró más hasta mojar un poco su falda y cogió aire para después sumergir su cabeza en las aguas. En un principio fue desagradable sentir como cada músculo de su cara se tensaba, también la poca iluminación bajo el agua, de aquel modo jamás los encontraría. Miró ofuscada hacía ningún punto en particular, sintiendo como las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cara y luego se perdían en algún punto de su anatomía, se adentró un poco más, hasta que su vista volvió hacía atrás y pudo contemplar una silueta tendida sobre el césped, bajo un árbol, leyendo. Supo inmediatamente que era Theodore Nott.

Salió corriendo del agua, mojándose más si era posible, quería observar a aquel muchacho tan extraño.

Caminó lentamente hacía él, con miedo de asustarle quizá, y cuando estuvo justo enfrente se puso de cunclillas y le escrutó con la mirada.

Theodore la había visto llegar, había sentido su risa cantarina cuando tocó el agua la primera vez, le había distraído de la lectura momentáneamente pero había sido molesto. La había visto casi sumergirse en el lago, como si los seis grados que hacía fueran una invitación a pegarse un chapuzón, lo mínimo que podría coger sería una pulmonía, y ahora estaba allí delante de él en cunclillas y con los puños pegados al césped, como un simio, observándole como si fuera una baratija en exposición.

_-Eres muy raro Theodore Nott. _

Bien, ella, Luna Lovegood, le había llamado raro, ¿El mundo carecía de sesera?

Tuvo que observarla, con una ceja enarcada, como si intentara que ella se diera cuenta de que sus palabras poco sentido tenían cuando ella era la cosa más extraña que había por allí. No surtió efecto.

_-No me digas Lovegood. _

_\- Sí deberás que eres raro. _

Comentó ella sin entender el sarcasmo del cual el muchacho hizo uso. Cerró el libro, ahora si que la lectura había acabado, ella no iba a dejarle en paz.

_-¿Y eso por qué? _

_-Tú no me llamas lunática, tú no pareces malo, tú no pareces un slytherin._

_-Tu nombre es Luna Lovegood, no entiendo porqué motivo habría de utilizar otro. No me considero mala persona y Slytherin tiene también buenas cualidades. _

Volvió a abrir el libro dando por finiquitada la explicación, creyendo que ella tomaría un nuevo rumbo, pero siguió allí sin mediar palabra, solo contemplándole, hasta que él subió su mirada para pedirla con buenas maneras que se marchara pero nunca espero toparse con aquellas palabras.

_-Me gustas Nott. _

¿Qué cojones había dicho? Su corazón latió velozmente, tanto, que se llevó la mano al pecho intentando estabilizarlo. Quizás no había oído bien o simplemente realmente ella sí que estaba loca.

Ella parecía segura y tranquila, mientras que él no sabía bien que sucedía y eso se reflejaba en el gesto contradictorio de su cara.

_-¿Disculpa? _

_-Disculpado. _

_-No, no, yo me refería a que dijeras ya sabes eso._

_-¿El qué? _

_-Lo de antes_

_-Oh, que me gustas. _

Se puso de pie como un resorte y la miró realmente ofuscado.

_-¿Cómo voy a gustarte? No sabes lo que dices. _

_\- ¿A ti no te gustan las personas? _

Él suspiro, sintiéndose casi idiota, quizás había adelantado y dado por supuesto cosas que no eran. Lovegood le decía que él le gustaba como persona, no como algo meramente romántico.

Miró hacía bajo avergonzado, sin mirarla, manteniendo sus ojos en el libro que le había mantenido parcialmente entretenido aquella tarde.

"_Criaturas mágicas extrañas__"_

_-Lovegood quizás quieras leer este libro. _

Sí, era una forma de decir "Lo siento" sabía perfectamente que ella lo entendería.

_-Es muy caro y antiguo Theodore Nott yo no sé__…_

_-Vamos llévatelo. _

Luna observó la carcasa verde desgastada y las letras en oro, sabía de qué libro se trataba, era un ejemplar caro del que posiblemente solo quedaran cien tomos y del cual nunca había tenido el placer de leer. Era todo un detalle.

_-¡Esta bien Theodore Nott! si quieres yo puedo enseñarte a cazar plimpys de agua dulce. _

_\- Oh sería un detalle pero creo__…_

_-Bien te veré mañana en la entrada del bosque prohibido. _

Se marchó de allí corriendo, con el pesado libro entre sus brazos, y de repente la perdió de vista entre el forraje. Solo quedaron sus zapatillas junto al lago.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal llevo las personalidades de los personajes? Es algo me preocupa bastante... **_

_**Hoy hemos visto en escena a Alecto y no será la ultima vez, esto es el reinado del caos. **_

_**Parece que Lunita le va a enseñar a cazar pimplys, ¿Irá theodore? **_


	3. Capitulo dos: Luna perderá la cabeza

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Sí, lo sé, he tardado mucho tiempo y no, no tengo excusa creíble. **_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo a la historia, realmente agradezco que los pocos fans de esta pareja se molesten en comentar, porque sí a mí me ayudan mucho. **_

_**Este capitulo es más bien de transición, pero si que se revela alguna cosilla así que atentos.** _

* * *

_Capitulo dos: Luna perderá la cabeza._

* * *

Se sentía ridículo, no sabía ni si quiera la respuesta para lo que estaba haciendo, claro que no era algo malo o algo que fuera a perjudicarle de por vida, pero sí era inusual.

Él, heredero de la poderosa familia Nott, sangre pura y ante todo Slytherin estaba en busca de Luna Lovegood, y no para insultarla o despreciarla, lo que sería bien visto por toda su casa, si no que iba a cazar aquellas criaturas de dudosa existencia y sí era extraño, si le preguntabas no podría decirte el por qué de su conducta de tan dudosa reputación slytherin.

Intentó no pensar más, intentó no observar sus pies caminar hacía el bosque prohibido donde tendría aquella especie de encuentro, se fijo en aquellas curiosas zapatillas de origen muggle que había olvidado Luna, las llevaba en su mano izquierda, las había guardado debajo de su cama durante toda la noche.

Eran azules turquesa y sus cordones amarillos, destacaban tanto como ella, los bordes de la suela y la puntera de un color blanco estaban pintados con dibujos de criaturas mágicas, supo que lo había hecho con la pluma, al igual que aquellos puntos de tinta sobre la tela. De nuevo se dijo que eran tan originales como ella.

Divisó su mata de pelo clara, se encontraba sentada mirando hacía el bosque perdido, no podía contemplar su rostro pero pensó que quizás estuviera haciendo un extraño ritual. Con Luna Lovegood todo podría ser probable.

_-¿Qué haces? _

_-Oh querido Theodore Nott, te esperaba. _

Se reprendió mentalmente, quizás tampoco estuviera tan chiflada como aseguraban y él tendía a exagerar sus maneras.

_-Toma. Las olvidaste ayer en el lago. _

Luna le miró con una sonrisa, realmente no sabía donde las había dejado pero le gusto que él las tuviera, que él se las devolviera. Se fijó nuevamente en él, y supo que si le describías podría dar origen a una confusión con Harry, pero eran sumamente diferentes. Theodore no llevaba gafas y podías ver sus ojos verdes brillar sin ninguna barrera, eran mucho más claros, su pelo era castaño oscuro y más largo, era lacio y algo despeinado más a ella se le antojo sedoso, su piel era pálida aunque no tanto como la de ella, le resultaba gracioso ver que sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por unas diminutas pecas que apenas podías ver si no te acercabas lo suficiente, pero el muchacho era tan delgado que sus pómulos se marcaban dándole un aspecto más varonil y misterioso. Luna sonrió, realmente le parecía atractivo.

_-Pensé que los duendes de la ropa me las habían robado otra vez. _

Quiso refutar su teoría más se calló y asintió dándole la razón.

_-¿Vamos? _

_-Las damas primero._

* * *

Estaba empapado, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, se mantenía recostado sobre una roca desde la que tenía la perspectiva correcta para observar a Luna chapotear en aquella pequeña charca.

Llevaban más de dos horas en el agua, sin ningún avistamiento, y de ahí salía su creciente teoría de que Luna Lovegood era capaz de creer en cosas que no se podían ver, y no es que la culpara o arremetiera contra su personalidad poco convencional, nuevamente le parecía original más apuntaría el adjetivo raro a su lado. A pesar de los dieciséis años de Luna, él juraba que su imaginación estaba tan intacta y conservada como la de un pequeño ser de cinco primaveras, le parecía tan adorable como aquella inocencia que demostraba y desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

Observó como seguía en su empeño por encontrar algún pimply de agua dulce, apenas parecía existir para ella, estaba tan concentrada y abstraída en su submundo que parecía que una burbuja de algodón la rodeaba, haciendo que cualquier agente externo fuera incapaz de destruir aquella imperturbable serenidad.

_-Lovegood, es hora de irnos. _

Ella levantó la cabeza y todos sus rizos dorados rodaron con sutileza por su espalda has abordar su cintura y permanecer allí, las gotas de agua resbalaron por su nariz y golpetearon contra sus labios morados, más no se movió un ápice parecía reacia a salir del agua.

_-Pero__…__ Theodore Nott aún no hemos encontrado los pimplys. _

_-No importa, quizás hoy estén cansados Lovegood. _

Ella pareció desistir y salió del agua, tomó asiento a su lado mirando aún con adoración el agua, como si de repente fuera a salir alguna criatura para hacerla vibrar de emoción.

Theodore contempló la escena, era como una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de casi una mujer, le parecía extraño sabiendo que las adolescentes tendían a comportarse de una manera más "madura" para así darse una importancia mayor, pero ella era la excepción que quebrantaba la regla.

_-Volvamos al castillo Lovegood, estás tiritando. _

_-Sí, hace frío. _

Contestó sonriente, mientras se ponía en pie ayudada por Nott. Supo que había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquel estanque, tanto sus manos como sus pies estaban arrugados.

_-Siéntate. _

_-¿Eh? _

_-Vamos hazlo, no pretenderás ir descalza, acabaras por morirte congelada un día Lovegood. _

Él se arrodillo y con cuidado colocó aquellas zapatillas en su correspondiente pie, no era una manía muy habitual andar descalzo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, más supo que Luna Lovegood era un cúmulo de ellas así que no se extraño en absoluto.

Luna le miró atentamente, su corazón se aceleró hasta un punto insospechado en cuanto sintió la mano de Nott acariciar sin querer su pie, le pareció un gesto demasiado adorable.

_-Está vez no las olvides, algún día perderás la cabeza. _

Y sabía que detrás de aquella voz sin sentimientos más el de la indiferencia de todo lo que le rodeaba había algo que la decía que realmente él se preocupaba por ella, aunque apenas la conociera, o por lo menos quería que algo hubiera. Se dijo que quizás sí, que quizás estaba empezando a perder la cabeza.

* * *

_-Mañana por la tarde repartiremos estos ejemplares del Quisquilloso._

_-Nos mataran los Carrow. _

_-¡Debemos demostrar que estamos can Harry hasta el final! _

Luna apenas escuchaba el debate que se llevaba acabo en la sala de los menesteres, no podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros, solo podía imaginarse a Theodore Nott y a ella cazando pimplys, de esa manera todo se sentía bien.

_-¿Tú que opinas Luna? _

Miró a Neville y sonrió.

_-¿De qué? _

_-Luna, ya sabes, ¿No has escuchado? _

_-Lo siento Neville estaba pensando en alguien. _

El muchacho se sorprendió al escuchar aquella confesión por parte de su amiga, el gesto de su cara le delató, más se abstuvo a preguntar el nombre de dicha persona.

_-Ginny dice que repartamos los ejemplares que hablan de Harry por el colegio ¿Qué opinas? _

_-Me gusta la idea. _

Y realmente tampoco se percató de a que estaba contestando, en su mundo todo estaba tranquilo y en paz, ella lo retransmitía hacía fuera.

* * *

_**Pues hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo, ¿Qué tal? **_

_**Theodore ha acudido a la "cita" y Luna está maravillada con el muchacho (Como para no) **_

_**Pero bueno aprovechar el bonito comienzo porque después... el caos manda. **_

_**¿Qué tal saldrá el plan de los chicos? Seguro que los carrow les torturan pero bien...**_

_**¡ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS ANSIOSAMENTE! **_

_**opiniones,criticas, etc. son recibidas. **_

_**Espero que os guste. Hasta la próxima. **_


End file.
